Mera Mera no Mi
The Mera Mera no Mi '''is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into fire at will. "Mera Mera" is a japanese onomatopoeia of the noise fire makes when it burns. It is called the '''Flame-Flame Fruit in english. It was eaten originally by Portgas D. Ace, but with his death the fruit returned into circulation, and was eaten by Sylar Z. Prince. Appearance The Mera Mera no Mi is a round fruit, composed of many flame-shaped components with swirl pattern on earth one, and has a swirled stem on top. It is medium-sized enough to be held in one hand. It is red with yellow swirl pattern. Strengths The fruit's major strength like other Logia-types is that it allows the user to produce as well as become the element they control. In this case, Sylar is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, Sylar is able to create fire-based attacks and is immune to heat-based attacks, except for the Magu Magu no Mi's ability. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into fire and allowing the attack to pass through him. Turning into fire also has the added added effect of burning the opponent depending on the range of the attack. Weaknesses The fruit's power seems to come to a stalemate when directly challenged by the Hie Hie no Mi or the Moku Moku no Mi. However it is weak against the Magu Magu no Mi, which causes the user to be burnt despite their intangibility, making it their enemy. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Useage Portgas D. Ace As the original user of the fruit Ace has used it in a variety of ways. The named techniques that were used by Ace that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Heat Haze'- Ace shoots a steam of fire from the palm of his hand. *'Fire Fist'- Ace's apparent signature attack and the source of his nickname "Fire Fist Ace". Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a colum of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to blow through several ships in one shot. *'Fire Gun'- Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his finger tips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. *'Mirror Flame'- Ace releases a wall of fire to block an attack. *'Flaming Net'- Ace creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. *'Sacred Fire: Mysterious Light at Sea'- Ace hurls long lances made out of fire. The lances have a combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing them. Sylar Z. Prince Like Ace, Sylar has named several of his Devil Fruit Attacks. Unlike Ace, Sylar adds the words "Mera Mera" to all his attacks. The named techniques that are used by Sylar that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: *'Mera Mera: Lighter'- Sylar snaps his fingers igniting his thomb like a lighter. He then can use this flame to light a multitude of items, from hair to explosives to cigars. *'Mera Mera: Pistol'- Sylar points the index and middle finger of his left hand at an opponent like a gun, he turns his finger tips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire from them. This is a technique Sylar uses to mimic Ace's Fire Gun. *'Mera Mera: Rapid Fire'- Sylar points the index and middle finger of both his hands at an opponent like a gun, he turns his finger tips into flames then fires a group of 3 to 9 bullets made of fire from them at a time. This is a technique that mimics the actions of a shotgun or a machine-gun. *'Mera Mera: Body Armor'- Sylar holds his arms to his sides then snaps both hands fingers igniting his thumbs, the flame then runs up his arms and covers his entire body in a super heated blue flame. *'Mera Mera: Fire Fist'- Sylar turns his hands into flames then punches at his opponents releasing fire balls. This technique was named after Ace's Fire Fist. *'Mera Mera: Jumbo Fire Fist'- Sylar turns his hands into flames then draws back his fist, the flame then grows while it moves up Sylar's arm. Sylar's arm then bursts into flames becoming a massive fist made of flames, Sylar then punches at his opponent with crushing force with a burning effect. *'Mera Mera: Double Barriel Cannon'- Sylar draws back both his fists and heats his arms till they begin to steam, he then punches both fists forward at the same time releasing a massive beam of flames hot enough to vaporize steel in seconds.